lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Animated Series
The Mysterious Animated Series is a 2014 animated show airing currently as a Netflix original series based off of the Mysterious X Project franchise taking place between The Mysterious Five Project and The Mysterious Seven Project and focusing on the Mysterious Five Organization battling threats across the universe and training a super powered young girl named Tilka to become part of the organization. The show focuses on character development and serious threats rather than humorous subjects, but does have a lot of dark humor. The series is an open colab in which anyone can suggest episodes for. Synopsis Season 1 The Mysterious Five Organization takes in a young girl with unspeakable potential. However, she cannot yet control it and must team up with the M5O to become a real member and defeat various threats. Episodes Season 1 *'Pilot': After Tilka is attacked by Doombots, Iron Man arrives to save her and takes her to the Helicarrier. Thus, Tilka must get used to her new life with the Mysterious Five Organization. *'Iron Prodigy': When Mandy hacks into the Helicarrier's supercomputer, Dexter's usual science isn't enough. So Tony Stark constructs an Iron suit specifically designed for him. *'Crime-o-Mania': When an old foe of Agent Venom's escapes from the Mysterious Five's custody, the team takes him off the case and sends Mania in to finish the job. Characters *'Tilka': Tilka is a young girl from the planet Earth. She seems to have unspeakable powers, although she is not able to control them easily. The Mysterious Five organization takes her in to help her. *'Tony Stark/Iron Man': Tony Stark is the multibillionaire CEO of Stark Industries, who turns out to be the armored superhero known as Iron Man. He works with the Avengers and the Mysterious Five to protect the universe from getting into the wrong hands. *'Dexter': Dexter is a boy genius from the town of Huber. He seems to be just another nerdy kid, but in reality, he is a scientist prodigy who has his own lab. There, he conducts several experiments to improve his life. *'Chuck D. Head': Chuck is a monster created by Dr. Frank N. Stein to reassemble Skeleton Island after it was shattered by the demon Max D. Cap. His bestial nature leads him to jump to conclusions without thinking about the consequences first. *'Inori Aizawa': Inori is the Protector of the Internet, known for having a valuable source of information on almost everything about coding. She is able to multitask easily. *'Emmet Brickowski': Emmet is a LEGO minifigure with a strong sense of justice. While his ideas may seem strange, they usually end up helping the Mysterious Five in the end. *'Armored Mewtwo': A mysterious law enforcer. He is the good cop to Agent Venom's bad cop. *'Agent Venom': Works alongside Armored Mewtwo to enforce the law. He is the "bad cop" to Armored Mewtwo's "good cop". *'Nick Fury': The commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the assembler of the Avengers and the Mysterious Five. Serious and fearless, he is willing to go up against those who threaten existence. *''Uncanny Five: Rivals of the Mysterious Five, assembled by Professor X. **'Wolverine': A key member of the X-Men, Wolverine is considered a deadly elite. He only seems to be concerned about himself, and is said to be a "gruff warrior-poet". **'Mandy': Cold-hearted, vain, and merciless, Mandy is a girl with unusual strength, intelligence, and the assistance of the Grim Reaper. She secretly plans to leave the Uncanny Five and take the universe for herself. **'Death the Kid': While usually a force to be reckoned with, Kid has one major flaw: an obsession over perfection. He seems to despise anything asymmetrical, which he will "fix" immediately. **'Jack Skellington': The Pumpkin King is the master of Halloween; wherever he goes, he brings a good scare with him. While underestimated by Wolverine, he understands his potential, as well as that of the rest of the Uncanny Five. **'Blinky''': Blinky is the second most intelligent and conceited of the group, behind Mandy. His mischievous tendencies usually cause them to get into deep trouble. Adaptations TBA Category:TV Shows Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Crossovers